T-Shirts and Missions?
by Katarina Midnight Valintine
Summary: He watch's her from afar but yet really close, he thinks she's the most beautiful girl that he has met. She's loved him since they met, she see's him as the strongest guy she has met but she's never herself around him, what happens when there on a mission alone?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello guys this is the first story I typed since Kitty left us for a while, its ok I don't mind if you don't like my grammar and spelling its not as good as Kitty's but it will have to do, ok?**

**T-shirts and Missions**

"Hey lu-chan, nice shirt" said levy waving at Lucy

"Thanks "said Lucy sitting down with levy

Lucy is wearing a blue shirt that says 'I like guys like with a blank line that's put name here with a pink skirt and her belt with her key pouch and her whip attached to it with her black boots.

"YO! Luce" shouted natsu with happy flying above his head

"Oh hey Natsu, Happy," said Lucy turning around

"Have you seen Erza?" asked Natsu

"No "said Lucy

"I saw her last at the bar eating cake" said levy

"Thanks" said Natsu taking off with happy following

"Hey Lucy-san Levy-san" said Wendy with charle

"Hey Wendy, charle" said Wendy walking up to them with charle in tow

"Cool shirt, Lucy-san" said Wendy sitting down

"Thanks" said Lucy

-With Gray-

"Gajeel, do you have a marker" asked gray watching Lucy

"Yeah" said Gajeel

"Can I use it?" asked Gray

Gajeel just threw it towards Gray and he smirked a very troubling smile while watching Lucy

-With the girls-

"YO! Bunny-girl'' said Gajeel

"Yeah?" Lucy answered

Lucy has been used to Gajeel calling her Bunny-girl so many times she doesn't even care anymore about him calling her that.

"Where's Natsu" asked Gajeel

"Went to go find Erza" said Lucy

Gajeel just ran off to get Natsu and started a fight with him. Lucy just laughed at their usual antic's.

Please Review this story and my little sister's other two story's called Best Friends Brother and Who Are You Exactly? okay pretty pretty please with a yummy cherry on top?

love,

Kawii Kitty Kat and Mysterious Boyfriend


	2. Chapter 2

**T-Shirts and Missions**

**Kawii: hey guys don't worry I did not forget this story. I updated Who are you exactly? And Best Friends Brother and now I'm updating this so yay me, I updated all 3 stories today.**

**Kitty: since I have final exams in a few weeks I have been studying but a few days ago I caught my sister's cold or I was to stressed and I got sick either way I got sick. If you'll read Who are you exactly? Than you guys know the whole situation, if you don't I will explain it. Since exams are coming up in a few weeks, I have to study in order to pass them so I put my sister in charge of my stories and she'll be typing and updating for me until exams are over than I will take over, now on with the story.**

"**Why do they always start a fight?" asked Lucy **

"**There bo-"said Wendy before a chair hit her and she fell unconscious **

"**I'm going to the library before I get hit and fall unconscious" said Levy getting up and leaving**

"**I need to stop the fight before Erza does" said Lucy getting up**

"**Now where is she? I f I remember Lev-"said Lucy before getting hit by a chair and falling unconscious. Luckily Gray caught her before she fell on the wooden floor, he carried her and placed her on one of the guild's chairs and started writing on her shirt.**

"**Well Lucy now it says I date guys like Gray Fullbuster" said Gray smirking at his work**

**-15 minutes later- Lucy's POV**

**I woke up with my head pounding; I looked at my surrounding's and found most of my guild members passed out on the floor.**

"**Huh? What happened?" I asked groaning while rubbing my head**

"**Hey Lucy, nice shirt" said Gray smirking at me**

"**Thanks" I said stretching**

"**I didn't know you felt that about me" he added**

"**Huh?" I asked oblivious to what he's talking about**

"**Read your shirt" he said **

"**It says I date guys like Gray Fullbust-"I said blushing scarlet **

"**I didn't put this on my shirt" I said still blushing**

"**I know, I did" he said seriously**

"**Why?" I asked confused**

"**Lucy, I have loved you since we met and I still do and always will" Gray said confessing**

"**G-Gray" I said blushing crazy scarlet and stuttering like an idiot**

"**Lucy Heartfilia, will you be my girlfriend?" he asked blushing**

"**I honestly don't know what to say" I said shocked**

**-AUTHOR'S note-**

**Sorry, I left a cliffhanger but I wanted to, it shows how devious I am. Kitty said she needs more reviews or she will discontinue the story and focus on her main story Who are you exactly? So if you love this story leave a review and she will continue it.**

**-Love,**

**Kawii Kitty Kat**


	3. Chapter 3

**T-Shirts and Missions**

**Kitty: I'm sorry I didn't post this last night, I ended up falling asleep and it was 3 in the morning, once again Gomen!**

**Mysterious: Inu isn't with us because she's on a date with some boy.**

**Kitty: This is the last Chapter of T-Shirts and Missions so yay! I'm putting up another story today, so check it out.**

**Mysterious: Kitty-kun doesn't own Fairy Tail and if she did every guy would be chasing Lucy.**

**Kitty: On with the story!**

**-Lucy's POV-**

'**He likes me? I mean Love's me? Am I hearing this right? He loves me back! I thought he loved Juvia? Whatever, hell yeah! He loves me and I love him.' I thought happily**

**-Normal POV-**

**After 5 minutes of silence between the two, Lucy broke the silence by pouncing on Gray and smiling causing the guild to stop what they're doing and stare at the two on the floor in astonishment.**

"**YES!" **

"**What?" Asked Gray clearly shocked that Lucy accepted his confession**

"**Yes! Of course I will be your girlfriend, Gray" Lucy said giggling while Gray is processing the information slowly**

"**Yes! She finally said yes!" shouted Gray hugging her than pull her into a long waited passionate kiss from Gray**

**The whole guild cheered for the new couple, still on the floor kissing, Gray sat up without breaking his kiss with Lucy, after what seemed like forever they broke the kiss, much too both their disappointments.**

"**I love you Lucy" said gray smiling at Lucy**

"**I love you too, Gray" said Lucy smiling**

"**Attention everyone! Lucy and I am a couple now so back off" shouted Gray smirking causing some of the men in the guild to groan and complain now realizing their beloved Celestial Beauty was taken by their Ice-make wizard.**

"**Gray was that necessary?" Lucy asked blushing**

"**Yes" he simply said **

"**Want to go on a Mission?" Gray added getting up and setting Lucy down**

"**Sure" said Lucy smiling her usual bright smile**

**They both went to the mission board to find a job they could do, but Natsu accidently hit Gray, which caused Gray to punch him and a fight broke out.**

"**Lucy you chose a job! While I fight Natsu" he shouted **

**Lucy just smiled at their antic's and went to the board, this time if they wanted to fight they wouldn't be stopped by a certain S-class Scarlet mage, because she was on a S-class mission, and she wouldn't be back for another 2 weeks.**

**-Lucy's POV-**

**Hmm… there are a lot of good missions here, which one should me and Gray go on?**

**-Guarding a bank for a week. Hell no**

**-Help count a wealthy rich person count their money. HELL NO, MATH IS MY ENEMY!**

**-Get rid of some bandits, who are stealing all our goods, this seems good and a good pay.**

**I grabbed the mission, 100,000 Jewels for getting rid of some bandits, not bad.**

"**Gray! I found a mission!" I shouted over the loud guild**

**He emerged almost naked he only had boxers on, I turned the other way so he won't see I was blushing.**

"**Gray clothes" I simply but bluntly said to him**

"**Shit!" he said running off to find his clothes, I giggled and went to approve of the mission, I saw Mira giggling and blushing while she was talking to Fried.**

"**Hey Mira can you approve this?" I asked her**

"**Sure Lucy, so you and Gray?" she said looking at it and writing it down in the Mission Log book**

"**Yeah" I said blushing**

"**Have fun Lucy, and as soon as you get back you will give me all the details" she said smiling **

"**Bye Mira" I said leaving**

"**Let's go" Gray said walking toward me, I nodded**

**-Time Skip- Normal POV**

**The two were in clover and were currently talking to the mayor about the mission; they left saying it will be done.**

**Lucy is now walking in the woods wearing a bikini top with a demi short skirt and humming a tune, the Mayor had told the couple the bandits were perverts, Gray was hiding in the bush's waiting for his Girlfriends signal. A tall guy who reeked of alcohol stumbled toward Lucy and smiled a perverted smile.**

"**Hey doll face, want to have fun?" he asked**

"**Umm…No" Lucy said playing with her hair**

"**Well to bad, you're coming with me" he said **

"**Gray!" Lucy yelled**

"**Ice-make Floor" Gray said his attacked caused the pervy bandit to fall and hit his head on the ice floor causing him to go unconscious. They tied him up and dragged him to Clover's jail.**

**-Author's Note-**

**Kitty: I'm tired so I'm going to stop it here and I will turn this to a 4-shot sorry minna-san. I would like to thank my reviewers **

**AttackonKings **

**And**

**elizabethbane**

**and all my readers and followers and people who favorite my story and followed it, Till next chapter**

**Mysterious: The next chapter Inu will be writing all by herself so bye Minna-san**

**Together: BYE BYE Minna-san!**


End file.
